


我的奴仆是不朽的

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: pharmacy 公主骑士，女巫恶灵AU，ooc，若感到不适请及时退出内有小伏笔，非常甜这是我17年写的第一篇双飞。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	我的奴仆是不朽的

1  
从前有一个王国，国王与王后有一个天使般的女儿，她美丽善良，笑容如同春天的暖风可以消融冰雪。王后和国王觉得她是下凡的天使于是给她赐名安吉拉。

公主同时也是国家的圣女，她拥有光明女神才有的治愈术，她的治愈术甚至可以将英雄从英灵殿带回人世她是整个国家与恶灵对抗的希望。安吉拉的降生是神给这个与恶灵抗争了多年的王国唯一的光。国王与王后非常珍惜他们的女儿，于是他们让骑士长安娜的女儿法拉当安吉拉的骑士。

法拉第一次见到安吉拉的时候觉得自己见到了天使，年幼的公主在城堡的花园中奔跑，白色的衣裙和金色的长发随着她的动作飞舞，阳光洒在她的身上似乎赋予了她一对翅膀，当她跳起时法拉觉得公主会用阳光做的翅膀飞起来，公主是她见过最美的人，只是一眼她就想要用生命去守护的人。  
“这就是我的公主”法拉心说  
“公主，我是您的骑士法苪尔”小小的骑士在小小的公主面前站定，公主有些疑惑的歪头看着这个有些紧张但目光坚定的棕皮肤女孩“光明女神在上，我，骑士法苪尔，愿用生命守护公主殿下”法拉对安吉拉行了一个标准的骑士礼，她跪在安吉拉脚边，庄重而虔诚。“那你以后就是我的骑士了”公主微笑，对法拉伸出了手，安吉拉的微笑晃了法拉的眼，她执起安吉拉得手郑重的亲吻了一下。“我会用性命去守护这个天使，赌上我骑士的尊严”她对自己立下了誓言。

安吉拉对法拉很愧疚，安娜骑士长与无头骑士对战时不幸战死，她死前用圣骑士的力量把让王国头疼多年不死的无头骑士打下了地狱，成了整个王国的英雄。年幼的安吉拉治愈术还不成熟，她在祭坛呼唤安娜骑士长的灵魂呼唤了几天几夜直到法力枯竭都没能将安娜骑士复活。

我是不是很没用？她愧疚的看着身边竭力隐藏自己情绪却还在安慰自己的法苪尔忽然感受到了深深的无力。她贵为圣女却连她的人民都拯救不了，她的骑士失去了重要的母亲却反过来安慰她，她真的能肩负起守护国家的责任吗？她真的可以像女神一样慈悲坚强吗？安吉拉紧紧握住光明之神赐予自己的天使之仗陷入了深深的悲伤，她抱住法拉痛哭了出来，一遍又一遍的说着对不起。

听见母亲的死讯法拉没有哭，她很悲伤，很愤怒但她没有哭。安娜骑士长一直是她的榜样，她所追逐的存在，母亲是她的天空可以让她这只雏鹰磕绊着学习，然后天突然塌了，在一夜之间雏鹰就要独自面对外界的一切危险，她必须长大。并不是没有想过和恶灵拼命，但看到眼前为她而哭，比她更绝望的公主，骑士精神战胜了一切。她的公主哭得如此伤心，她作为骑士并没能给她的公主快乐反而伤害了她的公主，这是骑士的失职。她抱紧公主郑重而自责的发誓“我会成为公主您最强的骑士帮您解决一切困难，从此我不会再让您掉一滴眼泪”  
法拉的天空崩塌了，所以她要守护好她的太阳。

2  
法拉和骑士长安娜都是飞鹰骑士，王国中少见的存在。飞鹰骑士的战场在天空，他们骑着威风凛凛的巨鹰手里握着宝剑维护王国的安全。每当他们在天空巡逻的时候公主总是不由自主的寻找着自己骑士的影子。

安吉拉长大之后变得越发的美丽，她善良，慈悲，如同光明女神般明亮却不似神明那般耀眼，高高在上。她虽是王国的圣女，但婚配并不会对她的能力做出任何影响，于是公主的追求者趋之若鹜，但没有任何一个人打动过她，就连国王也不知道原因。而这样的安吉拉现在却像追寻爱人身影的小女孩一样将半个身子伸出窗子，目光追随着正在巡逻的飞鹰骑士。

“公主，您这样很危险”  
一阵巨风吹过，安吉拉感觉自己跌进了一个结实的怀抱。骑士团的首领法苪尔不赞同的看着怀中的公主，在安娜骑士长死后，法拉拼命的锻炼自己，在极高的天赋与刻苦的训练下，法拉年纪轻轻就成了飞鹰骑士团团长，颇有安娜骑士长当年的风范。

“法拉！你能不能带我一起巡逻？”安吉拉对着自己的骑士露出了微笑，这是她只有在法拉面前才会露出的小小任性。  
“遵命我的公主”法拉将安吉拉放在飞鹰背上拉紧缰绳，她从不会对自己的公主说不。

经过几年的磨炼，当年的棕皮肤女孩变的高挑又英气，安吉拉在飞鹰的背上时不时回头看一下专注的骑士。在她眼中，再英俊的王子也比不上法拉的微笑来的心动，再体贴的英雄也不会有法拉万分之一的忠诚。她喜欢法拉，她喜欢她的忠诚，她喜欢她的坚强，但比起被严密的保护她更想与法拉并肩作战。  
“Keep the sky clear for me!”安吉拉张开双臂感受飞鹰速度带来的狂风对法拉喊道  
“遵命”法拉回答  
安吉拉露出一个苦笑，塔俯瞰这个从出生就开始守护的王国，她知道自己可能这辈子都不会得到想要的回答。

3  
法拉明白安吉拉想要什么，但她注定给不了。安吉拉是这个王国的公主，是人们能继续与恶灵对战的信仰，是她想要守护一生的太阳，而她只是安吉拉的骑士。骑士就是为公主披荆斩棘的存在，她最终会将自己的太阳送到一个陌生人手中，毕竟任何一本童话里骑士都不能与公主比肩。她们不可能成为战友，也不可能成为恋人。

法拉没有任何怨言，从见到安吉拉的那一刻起她就深深陷了进去，她是公主的骑士，这就是属于她的荣耀。她是最忠诚的骑士，她无法对公主传达自己的爱，更无法回复公主对她的爱。“我会把这份爱带进坟墓”法拉看着眼前黑雾般的恶灵大军握紧了手中的剑。

随着安吉拉能力的增长，恶灵大军发动了总攻，他们不敢让安吉拉的光明魔法继续强大，于是动用所有的力量攻向了这个王国，鲜血覆盖了曾经平静的王国。安吉拉每天都在神殿苦苦支撑但仍不能阻止恶灵大军前进的步伐，她觉得自己仍然有希望，她的复活术总会可以再支撑一阵子直到援军赶来，直到恶灵闯入了圣殿一刀捅进想要守护她的骑士胸口的时候，她脑中的那根弦彻底崩断了。安吉拉公主放下了天使仗，拿起沾满骑士鲜血的宝剑。  
法拉在飞鹰骑士团的战斗中受了重伤不得已只能呆在公主身边，其实她是很高兴的，毕竟自己可以继续守护公主了，看着公主每天魔力耗尽却仍在坚持的痛苦姿态她的心里也非常焦急，她希望自己可以代替公主承受魔力枯竭的痛苦，她不是合格的骑士，她没法给公主带来快乐。在弥留之时，她仍能感到深深的自责，如果她再强一些，如果她能杀尽这些恶灵公主就不用受到伤害了，她用身体为公主挡下了致命一击却仍不觉得她守护了公主。“我为什么不能再强大一些？这些恶灵还没有死…”法拉倒在地上视线渐渐模糊“她又哭了，她又因为我哭了，我曾经发誓不会再让她流一滴眼泪……我是个不合格的骑士”法拉到死都没有闭上眼睛。

4  
“我们来做个交易吧”安吉拉甩了甩剑上的血踏着恶灵的尸体带着藐视的眼神看着恶灵的首领  
“反正对你来说稳赚不赔”她顺手擦掉了脸上溅上的液体  
圣女的洁白长袍占满了不属于她的血液，恶灵与人类的血混杂在一起散发出了难闻的味道。“你从这里撤军，从此再也不踏入这个王国一步。当然这是个交易，交易对象就是我”安吉拉挑眉看着恶灵首领  
“当然我也不怕你们耍诈，这个王国已经被我部下了神圣魔法，即使我死了你们若敢踏入一步这个法阵也会发动的”  
“怎么样？同意或者我们一起死在这里.”她提剑又向前走了一步，剑已经指在了恶灵首领的鼻尖。此时已经没人会觉得安吉拉是那个柔弱的圣女，她是当之无愧的女武神。

历史记载，公主安吉拉在危急之时爆发了神力将恶灵大军赶出了王国，重创了恶灵首领，为了人民永世不再受恶灵侵犯，她献祭自己将恶灵永远封印在了王国之外，人们为了纪念勇敢的女武神阿吉拉在广场建造了雕像，并将她拯救了王国的日子定为圣日以此来纪念为了和平作出伟大牺牲的安吉拉公主。

“法拉她不是英雄，她的灵魂无法去往英灵殿。在她死的那一刻我就知道，即使我有一身强大的光明魔法也无法救回我的爱人，这就是为什么我要和你做交易”大战之后，恶灵首领将安吉拉囚禁在自己的领域中完成剩下的那一半交易。  
“我的光明魔法是从女神身上分割，你们若吞噬了我的魔法神也就失去了那一部分的力量，但作为交换，我要成为女巫”安吉拉淡定的看着身边虎视眈眈的恶灵。

若没有足够的筹码，即使她与恶灵首领同归于尽她的王国还是要被侵略，只有削弱神力这个筹码才能够守护王国平安，也只有恶灵吸取了神力她在城中的法阵才能够生效。一番谈判后，圣女安吉拉堕落成了女巫。

后来世界各地掀起了女巫的传说，传说有个骑着扫把的女巫在各地的坟墓里复活僵尸企图创造有生命的怪物，人们联合起来追捕她，猎杀她，却从没有人能触及她的袍角。  
一个乌云密布的夜晚，女巫降落在王国的墓地中，这里长眠的是上次战争中牺牲的战士。女巫在法芮尔·艾玛丽的坟前站定露出了怀念的表情。  
安吉拉即使经过了多次的练习，仍没能做出过拥有生命的怪物，她不想复活之后的法拉也成为没有感情的行尸走肉，但是再犹豫下去法拉的尸骨就要腐烂的不能用了，安吉拉深吸了一口气随后下定了决心。  
“my servants never die!”（我的奴仆是不朽的）  
强烈的光芒从法杖上放出钻入墓碑，脚下的大地开始微微颤动，一只手钻出了土地，随后是身体  
“法苪尔，我的骑士”女巫勾起嘴角向她伸出了手。  
法拉不再是人类的样子，她的皮肤变成青黑色，瞳孔中燃烧着恶灵才有的火焰。即使容貌改变，她仍是如初见那般对安吉拉行了个标准的骑士礼，亲吻了她的手背。  
“该走了我的骑士”安吉拉看着附近的火光抬起了法拉的下巴“不然我就要被处刑了”她妩媚的笑着，眼中没有丝毫害怕。  
法拉将安吉拉抱起，身后展开一对骨翼飞了起来，安吉拉在她怀中大笑，如从前那般张开了双臂  
“keep the sky clear for me!”  
这次，她听到了想要的回答  
“Lets keep the sky clear together”


End file.
